Reboot or Retry
by shanejayell
Summary: A certain character returns to class, and complicates Kyon's life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Retry/Reboot

Data streamed across space in a higher reality as different aspects of the Data Integration Thought Entity analyzed and studied the information coming from Earth and the observation of Haruhi Suzumiya. The confrontation between Yuki Nagato and Ryoko Asakura was noted, studied, and debated upon for a immense period of time which was also incredibly short as humans measured it.

'_Ryouko Asakura was fatally flawed, attempting to directly influence our target in such a manner_,' the cool, calculated aspect of the entity said/thought.

Another, more vigorous aspect challenged it, '_But the attempt was only on the human, Kyon, not on the target herself_.'

'_Her rapidly forming connection to this Kyon might have caused her to react in a way that could cause the destruction of I/Us,_' the more conservative side noted.

'_Or may have jump started our evolution_,' a third voice quietly noted. '_While I do not approve of the Asakura unit's action, Yuki still needs a back-up._'

'_Do you have a suggestion?_' yet another voice asked.

The third spoke calmly, '_Re-initialize the Ryouko unit, this time with clearer action guidelines and limiters._'

There was a moment of debate, many other voices also rising up within the Entity to express their opinions, but after a short span of time and much processing, a decision was finally made. Pooling their energies the various aspects of the Data Entity went to work.

Within the classroom where Kyon and Haruhi had their home room, light began to sparkle in midair, shimmering and dancing as it came together. At first it formed the outline, then gradually filled in detail as data accumulated, eventually becoming a human being.

The young woman with dark blue hair smiled, stretching in a unconscious way before looking around curiously. "Well that was interesting," Ryouko Asakura noted cheerfully, "I've never been deleted before."

"Welcome back," the calm, emotionless voice said.

"Hello, Yuki," Ryouko turned to beam at her as she bowed, "thank you for arguing for my restoration."

"You serve a useful purpose here," Yuki calmly noted, "when your program is not running in a defective manner."

"Oh," Ryouko winced then pouted, "don't be so mean, Yuki-chan! I was just following the directive of a aspect of the Data Entity."

"As was I," Yuki agreed with her emotionlessly. She looked at Ryouko calmly and added, "I've planted a cover story that your family has returned from Canada. Be sure to assimilate enough data to fit that cover."

"I'll do that," Ryouko perkily agreed. She looked curious and asked, "Is my apartment being taken care of?"

"A Interface modeled after a older man has re-rented it for you on a six month lease," Yuki turned to go, walking towards the door.

"Thank you," Ryouko said as she followed her out.

Yuki met her eyes, "Thanks are unnecessary."

"Maybe, but they help smooth social interaction," Ryouko said with much amusement. Before she left she added, "You look nice without your glasses."

The next morning, Haruhi Suzumiya was nearly jumping out of her desk as she excitedly told Kyon, "She's come back!"

"Who's come back?" Kyon turned in his seat and asked, his brown hair falling a bit messily into his eyes. At this point he had gotten used to Haruhi's sudden enthusiasm's, learning to mostly take them in stride.

Impatiently Haruki exclaimed, "Ryouko Asakura!"

"Asakura?!" Kyon choked out, the oddest look on his face.

"Supposedly, she's returned from Canada," Haruhi revealed, "but I'm sure there's something more to it than that."

There was a happy murmur among the students as Ryouko stood beside the teacher to be introduced once more to her classmates. "I'm sorry I was away," she bowed to the class, "but a emergency job of my father's pulled us to Canada."

"Well, we're just glad to have you back," the teacher noted before waving her back towards her usual seat.

Murmuring her hellos Ryouko returned to her seat, for a moment her glance lingering on Kyon. Then, as if it were any other day, class went on as Haruhi nearly squirmed with eagerness.

"Do you think we should ask around with the teachers about Ryouko's mysterious reappearance?" Haruhi whispered to Kyon.

"How do we know it's even mysterious?" Kyon asked her only to get a withering look back from Haruhi.

"Work with me here," Haruhi said tersely, "transfering away for a few weeks then suddenly returning is just not normal!"

"You have a point there," Kyon reluctantly conceded.

Once class ended Haruhi bounced up from her seat, "I'll meet you at the club room! I have suspects to interrogate!" With that she raced right out of the room, her brown hair bouncing with every step.

As Kyon was getting up, he saw a shadow cross his desk and he gulped as Ryouko Asakura smiled at him sweetly, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Kyon tensed but nodded, "Sure."

Ryouko looked around them then said, "We should probably talk somewhere a bit more private. The stairwell?"

"Let's go," Kyon said as they both left the classroom, their classmates already chattering about the strange occurrence.

They went down the hall then up the stairs, stopping at one of the landings. Ryouko turned towards him as she smiled willingly, "It's nice to see you again, Kyon."

"You aren't going to try and knife me again, are you?" Kyon asked warily, studying the smaller girl cautiously.

"No, no," Ryouko smiled sweetly as she explained, "in fact, I've been given explicit orders not harm anyone connected to the SOS Brigade."

Kyon nodded, feeling a bit reassured but not entirely so. "So," he asked her curiously, "what happened to you?"

Ryouko shrugged cheerfully, "After Yuki deleted me, the Data Entity decided I was still useful as Yuki's back up. Therefore, they reconstructed my data from previous files and my remains from the classroom."

'She's cheerfully explaining how she was killed and ressurected,' Kyon thought, 'that's almost as creepy as her smiling when she tried to kill me.' Clearing his throat he asked, "So you aren't going to do anything now?"

Ryouko gave a sunny smile, "Oh, I didn't say that." Before Kyon could stop her Ryouko was off, giving him a cheerful wave as she scampered away.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Kyon thought glumly. Walking slower than usual Kyon headed to the old building, turning over Ryouko's words in his mind.

"About time you got here," Haruhi looked up as Kyon entered the club room, "we have a new member!"

Desperately Kyon swept the room with his eyes, seeing Yuki, Mikuru Asahina, and the always smiling Itsuki Koizumi sitting in their usual places, along with Ryouko Asakura. "Hello Kyon," Ryouko waved.

"What is she doing here?" Kyon had to ask as he walked in.

"Apparently," Itsuki smiled calmly as he explained, "she also now qualifies as a mysterious transfer student, having both left and returned mysteriously."

Ryouko rose from her seat and gave them all a pretty bow, "I hope we can all get along."

'Why me?' Kyon wondered as he took a seat with a sigh.

End?

Notes: I've always had a fondness for Ryouko, even with her trying to stab Kyon. Or maybe it's because she tried to stab him? lol Anyway, I wanted to bring her back somehow, and this seemed interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

Reboot or Retry

Two: Complications

Clearing his throat Kyon looked down at the shorter girl and asked, "So you aren't going to do anything now?"

Ryouko gave him a sunny smile as she answered, "Oh, I didn't say that." Before Kyon could stop her she was off, giving him a cheerful wave as she scampered away.

Ryouko knew she had a certain amount of time left before lunch ended, and considered what to do. When she and Yuki Nagato had been first deployed by the Integrated Data Thought Entity, they had been designed for certain purposes. She was given greater socialization skills in the hope that she could befriend Haruhi Suzumiya, while Yuki as the primary observer would record all the data generated by their interactions. However nothing turned out how they planned, and Haruhi chose Yuki for a member of her club instead.

'Which means I need to determine a new plan of action,' Ryouko admitted.

In studying the data downloaded from Yuki covering her absence, Ryouko had determined several things. Suzumiya was an individual who subscribed to using 'tropes' to look at the world, even though she also subverted them often. She had chosen the members of the SOS Brigade in part based on that quirk, choosing a pretty girl, strong silent type and mysterious transfer student. It was possible, therefore, that Ryouko might be able to appeal to that quality.

The club room was in the old building, the former Literary Club's sign brazenly covered over by a home made SOS Brigade sigh. Feeling a surprising surge of nervousness Ryouko knocked on the door, waiting until a familiar voice called, "Come in!"

Haruhi Suzumiya sat at the desk on which the computer they stole rested on, the young woman looking cross. She was tapping her finger on the mouse as she surfed the internet, but she stopped as Ryouko walked inside. Sitting in the corner by the window Yuki Nagato calmly read, her eyes only flickering up slightly to meet Ryouko's gaze.

"Asakura-san?" Haruhi blinked, clearly surprised.

Ryouko bowed a bit as she smiled warmly and said, "Suzumiya-san, it's been a long time."

Haruhi smiled back slightly, the brown haired woman studying her intently, "Yes, it has." With a surprising degree of perceptiveness she asked, "What can the SOS Brigade do for you?"

Ryouko walked into the room, taking in her surroundings thoughtfully. There were a number of costumes hanging up on one side, and a whiteboard that had traces of writing on it. A tea set and various cups were in one corner, and there were four laptops stacked up on one side. She cataloged the changes to the room in less than a second, resolving to ask Yuki about it later.

"I'd like to join the SOS Brigade," she told Haruhi simply.

Haruhi looked startled, then her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Ryouko could almost predict where the girl's thoughts were going, slotting Ryouko into the description of Mysterious Transfer Student. Yet she unexpectedly leaned forward as she looked at Ryouko thoughtfully and asked, "Why do you want to join the Brigade?"

Ryouko had expected Haruhi to enthusiastically welcome her, and hesitated for a fraction of a second as she considered her answer. "Because I want to have adventures too," she said firmly.

There was a long moment of stillness as Haruhi considered that answer, then she smiled warmly. "I like that answer," she smiled. Nodding choppily she said, "All right, you're welcome to join the club, but on a temporary basis. If I decide you don't fit, you're out."

"Thank you, chief," Ryouko smiled, noting the armband that Haruhi wore reading 'President.'

Haruhi grinned, then got up gracefully as she said, "We'd better get back to class."

"Agreed," Ryouko said, the two woman walking side by side.

Haruhi looked at her thoughtfully as she asked, "You didn't really go to Canada, did you?"

Ryouko gave one of her usual warm smiles and answered, "That's a secret."

Haruhi laughed as she said, "I'll get the truth out of you eventually."

Kyon looked rather startled to see her and Haruhi enter the classroom together, and Ryouko had to fight back a chuckle. Ignoring the whispers Ryouko went back to her seat, even as she listened to Haruhi and Kyon talk.

"What were you doing with Asakura?" Kyon asked in a whisper.

Haruhi shook her head, "We'll talk about it at the club."

Despite his various attempts to get more out of Haruhi she refused to budge, and Ryouko had to fight down her amusement. It seemed Haruhi was a rather mischievous person, a interesting trait to observe, especially when she interacted with the somewhat more serious Kyon.

Classes dragged on as usual, Ryouko's link to the Data Entity giving her almost instant knowledge on the subjects discussed. She took notes merely to match her fellow classmates, and to not stand out.

Once classes ended Ryouko was swarmed by girls asking about her trip, her return and, of course, what she had been doing with Suzumiya over lunch. She answered pleasantly but efficiently, breaking away before Kyon left, the boy delayed by his two friends. Walking briskly she arrived at the clubroom just as the time traveler Mikuru Asahina did.

"Asakura?" Mikuru's eyes widened in alarm, the brown haired girl clearly having been briefed on her earlier actions.

"Asahina-sempai," Ryouko smiled at her, "I'm now your junior in this club. I hope you'll take care of me."

"Re... really?" Mikuru blurted, a flush coloring her cheeks.

Ryouko was rather amused by Mikuru's discomfort, but merely smiled slightly. "We'd better go in," she noted as she grabbed the door handle, "Suzumiya-san isn't the type who likes waiting."

"Right," the blushing Mikuru said as they went in.

Itsuki Koizumi and Haruhi were already there, as expected. Haruhi was sitting at the computer, presumably surfing the internet again, while Koizumi was reading a slim book while setting up a chess set. He looked up as Ryouko entered and flinched slightly, though only a very perceptive person could have seen the reaction. His expression quickly smoothed out into a bland smile.

"It seems we have a guest?" Koizumi asked.

"New member," Haruhi corrected, "she's a Mysterious Transfer Student, much like yourself. Meet Ryouko Asakura."

"It's nice to meet you," Ryouko bowed slightly as she took a seat on one side with Mikuru. "I hope you'll take care of me," she added whimsically.

"I'll do my best," Koizumi said genially, but there was a dangerous intensity in his eyes.

'Yes, he's aware of my past with Kyon too,' Ryouko noted. She almost regretted trying to stab Kyon, even though she knew regret wasn't logical. She watched curiously as Mikuru ducked behind the white board and changed, emerging in a very attractive maid costume.

"W... would you like some tea?" Mikuru asked as she poured cups for Haruhi and Koizumi, Yuki having shook her head no slightly.

"If I could," Ryouko smiled.

Mikuru flushed a bit, "I don't have a spare cup."

"She can use mine," Yuki said calmly, not looking up from her book.

"About time you got here," Haruhi looked up as Kyon entered the club room, "we have a new member!"

Ryouko watched how desperately Kyon swept the room with his eyes, waiting for his gaze to finally land on her. "Hello Kyon," Ryouko waved.

"What is she doing here?" Kyon demanded.

"Apparently," Koizumi smiled calmly as he explained, "she also now qualifies as a mysterious transfer student, having both left and returned mysteriously."

Ryouko rose from her seat and gave them all a pretty bow as she said politely, "I hope we can all get along."

Kyon had a faintly stunned look as he settled into his seat and Mikuru got him his tea. That seemed to steady him somewhat, a interesting effect that Ryouko made a mental note to study later.

"This weekend we will do a club activity," Haruhi declared, "a paranormal search, in honor of our newest member. Meet at the train station, and don't be late! Or there will be a penalty!"

"Right, right," Kyon nodded.

They spent some time discussing what they would do on Saturday, then Haruhi declared the meeting finished and the group filed out. Ryouko watched everyone disperse, then headed to her shoe locker and out of the school, where the members of the Brigade other than Haruhi were waiting for her. Kyon had a grim look on his face, Mikuru holding onto his arm nervously, and Koizumi looked thoughtful while Yuki gazed at her calmly.

"Hello everyone," Ryouko said as she walked up to them with her usual smile, "I was sort of expecting this."

"I suppose you would," Koizumi noted thoughtfully.

Kyon was studying her thoughtfully, "You told me you were given explicit orders not to harm me or the members of the Brigade, and Yuki has confirmed that."

"Correct," Yuki nodded slightly.

"I have no intention of harming you or anyone else," Ryouko said firmly. "I am here as Yuki's backup, as well as to protect Suzumiya-san from other forces."

"Other forces?" Mikuru squeaked, her eyes widening slightly.

With a processing speed Ryouko found quite impressive for a human Kyon mused, "Tat other group of data entities, the Sky Canopy Dominion?"

"Exactly," Ryouko nodded seriously. "We do not yet fully understand the motives and desires of the Sky Canopy Dominion, and my patrons are unsure if one interface is sufficient to guard Suzumiya."

Koizumi nodded slightly, "Speaking for my Organization, we're happy to have the extra help."

"Bu... but can we trust you?" Mikuru asked. Nervously she added, "What's to stop you from abandoning us in a crisis?"

"Kyon?" Ryouko nodded to him slightly.

He nodded, though Kyon didn't look happy about it. "The Data Integrated Thought Entity knows that if anything happens to Yuki, I'll get Haruhi to release her powers and save Yuki," he said flatly, "they won't dare."

"Besides, my superiors don't want any disruptions to Suzumiya at this time," Ryouko actually pouted slightly, "it seems I'm stuck maintaining the status quo."

"Great," Kyon sighed.

Ryouko smiled, realizing that Kyon understood her intentions to prod Suzumiya wherever she could to try to generate a reaction. 'It seems he will be a worthy opponent after all,' she decided.

End?

Notes: Inspired by Ryouko's rather interesting version of Hare Hare Yukai. She complains about being trapped and unable to change things, and I was especially struck by her line 'I want to have dreams too.' Or adventures, I've seen it translated that way too. So, here it is.

No idea when I'm gonna update this story again, so don't ask.


End file.
